The Powerpuff Girls Movie/Transcript
Transcript (Opening shot: the city skyline at night. Zoom in slowly.) Narrator: The city of Townsville! (We hear an explosion and see its flash emanate from ground level and play over the buildings. An alarm begins to sound.) Narrator: ....is in some serious, serious, serious trouble. (Dissolve to the bank, where smoke pours from a large hole in the front wall, blasted by the explosion, and the alarm screams out. The building exterior is in disarray, and a car is crookedly parked in front. Zoom in slowly.) Narrator: Day after day, crime, lawlessness, and evil are running rampant. (Dissolve to a donut shop with several police cars parked in front and their drivers inside. The alarm now sounds as from a distance. Zoom in slowly.) Narrator: Its citizens have lost all hope. They are utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero. (Dissolve to the exterior of Malph's Market. A single car, a sporty little model, is parked outside. Zoom in slowly; the alarm is still heard muted.) Narrator: But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place? (Dissolve to an aisle of the market; soft Muzak is now heard instead of the alarm. The Professor rounds a corner, shopping basket in hand, and approaches the camera on the next line. He wears an expression of quiet resolve. As he comes closer, the view gradually tilts up to keep his face in frame until we are nearly looking straight up at the ceiling.) Narrator: Fear not, fair viewers. For there is a man. A man of science. A forward-thinking man who looks back. (He stops and looks over his shoulder on this last; cut to a close-up of a checkout price scanner. A box of sugar is swept across it by a cashier's hand.) Narrator: Back to a sweeter time, (Four small jars of spices are scanned next.) when there was a spice to life, (Cut to the Professor, smiling and picking up his bagged purchases.) and everything was.... (His face falls at the sound of a weapon being cocked; pull back down the counter to put Fuzzy Lumkins in the foreground. He has his old shotgun trained on one very scared cashier.) Narrator: ....nice. (The woman reaches into her register and pulls out a handful of cash. The pink hick smiles at this as the Professor sadly carries his groceries out.) [Note: The four spices are parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme, all of which are mentioned in the song "Scarborough Fair."] (Cut to just outside the drivers-side door of the parked car, which is his, he approaches with keys in hand. This is a change from the various vehicles he has driven on the show. The alarm is heard, again muted, as the Gangrene Gang's reflections appear behind his in the window.) Narrator: I must profess, sir, this man holds the ingredients to Townsville's salvation. (On the end of this, he catches sight of the Gang and turns, startled; cut to his perspective of them. Ace stands at the front of the group, fist cocked back.) Narrator: This man, known simply as..... (The fist flies at the camera. Snap to black, accompanied by the sound of the punch landing.) Narrator: ...the Professor. (Snap to an extreme close-up of a screaming, pink-faced, diaper-clad monkey and pull back. This is Jojo, as seen in flashbacks during "Mr. Mojo's Rising." He is on a shelf loaded with beakers and flasks, his is the Professor' s lab at home. He leaps from here to other shelves, sending the glassware flying, and makes his way down the floor before running across it. Pull back across the room as the Professor trudges in with the groceries; he looks somewhat the worse for wear after the parking lot encounter.) (Jojo'' leaps up to grab hold of a wall-mounted TV, then punches out the screen. Freeze frame.)'' '''A CARTOON NETWORK PRODUCTION (He jumps down, the groceries are set on a countertop, and a tall bank of computer equipment becomes a climbing wall for the monkey. When he reaches the top, he pulls a tape reel loose and throws it down, the tape unwinding behind it. Freeze frame.) Starring CATHERINE CAVADINI, TARA STRONG, E.G. DAILY, ROGER L. JACKSON, TOM KANE, TOM KENNY (Jojo'' drops from his perch; cut to the Professor at his mixing bowl. He is pouring sugar in from the box. Back to Jojo, now running along the top of a file cabinet. When he reaches the front, he opens the top drawer and throws papers everywhere. Freeze frame.)'' '''Written and storyboarded by CHARLIE BEAN, LAUREN FAUST, CRAIG McCRACKEN, PAUL RUDISH, DON SHANK (Jojo'' jumps down; back to the Professor, who is now shaking spices into the bowl. The monkey leaps up from a countertop and grabs hold of a rack of glassware. This shatters and collapses under his weight, releasing a shower of chemicals and sending him down. Freeze frame.)'' '''Art direction by MIKE MOON (Jojo'' and the remains fall out of sight; back to the Professor once more. Now he is pouring in the everything nice, mixture as seen in the show's opening credits. Jojo climbs another rack until he reaches a wall clock, which he promptly punches out. Freeze frame.)'' '''Animation direction by GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY (He slides back down; now the Professor is stirring merrily away at the bowl. Alternate repeatedly between him and Jojo barreling across the lab, ending at the bowl, as Jojo pops up and shoves the Professor, knocking him off balance. The end of his spoon breaks a flask of black liquid that hangs nearby, and the lights go red. Freeze frame, then snap to black after a moment.) Directed by CRAIG McCRACKEN (The black drains away to reveal the label on the broken flask: "Chemical X." Pull back; the bowl's contents have begun to glow ominously and bubble a bit, and the Professor is momentarily paralyzed with fear. He finally starts to back away as Jojo watches from a short distance. The mixture now bubbles more fiercely, and the Professor dives for cover, but Jojo moves closer and eases his head up to look into the bowl.) (Snap to black to the sound of a huge explosion. As it dies away, the main title appears as it does on the show and backs away from the camera before fading out. This is accompanied by the girls's giggling and the first seven notes of the theme tapped out on a glockenspiel.) Act One (The black screen wipes partially to a view of the lab, whose floor is now littered with bits of broken glassware. The lighting is back to normal. The camera is sitting just next to and behind the mixing bowl,the black area that is still visible; the Professor is at the far end, having been blown across the room to land up against a cabinet and knocked out. He sits motionless for a moment, then slowly opens his eyes partway. They suddenly pop wide open, and he shoots to his feet and backs up as far as the cabinet will allow.) (Cut to just behind him, the view filled by the back of his lab coat, as he slowly steps across the room; his footsteps echo in the space. After a moment, the view shifts again to point toward the ceiling at an angle. He advances, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging slack in surprise, and finally leans down. Ever so slowly, he tilts his head to one side, trying to sort out what he sees.) (Cut to his perspective, the mixing bowl, the ingredients, and the familiar three new arrivals, who are looking up at him and smiling. L to R: Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup. Long silence.) Blossom: Hi! (Back to the Professor; he cries out and recoils in shock.) Blossom: What's your name? Professor: Oh! Um, my name is, um...uh, Professor. Professor Utonium. Hello! Girls: Hello, Professor Utonium. It's very nice to meet you. Professor: It's very nice to meet you too. Um...uh, what are your names? Blossom: Well, you made us, so shouldn't you also name us? Professor: Um..okay. (to'' himself'') Oh, this is so cool! (to'' the girls, kneeling'') Well, now, let's see. (pointing'' to Blossom'') Because of your directness and opening right up to me, I think I'll call you.... (His perspective of them.) ...Blossom.' (''She beams at this. Bubbles giggles; the other two look over at her. The whole group again.) Professor: (to her) Well, aren't you all cute and bubbly? That's it! You'll be my little Bubbles. (She smiles.) (Close-up of Blossom.) Professor: (from o.c.) So, we have Blossom, (Pan to Bubbles, jumping in place.) Bubbles, (To Buttercup, waiting eagerly.) and....mmm, Buttercup, because, it also begins with a B. (She looks a little put out at this rationale.) Buttercup: Hmph! (Pull back to frame all four.) Professor: And together you are three perfect little g...g...(suddenly'' panicked'')...gifts! Birthday! It's your birthday! I should get gifts! (He runs o.c.; we hear the door open and close.)' (''Cut to a flight of stairs; he runs up them and through the house on the next line.) Professor: Wow! I can't believe it! I wanted to make some kids that I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town, and now I can! (A door is heard opening and closing o.c.; cut to the exterior of the house. There are no round windows on the top floor. The garage door opens, and the Professor's car rolls out.) Professor: All I gotta do is be a good parent. (The car speeds o.c.; after several moments, it pulls up and re-enters the garage. The back seat is piled high with boxes.) Professor: Note to self: good parents don't leave their kids home alone. (The garage door closes.) (Back to the living room as he carries the boxes in.) Professor: Sugar, spice, and everything nice? Who woulda guessed that's what little girls were actually made of? (descending'' the stairs'') I still can't believe it worked, that I actually made three perfect little girls! (Just inside the closed lab door; he opens it and starts in, descending more stairs.) Three perfect, normal little gi...' (''He loses his footing, and the boxes fly everywhere; close-up of him yelling in midair. There is a sudden flash of pink; cut to just above him. Blossom has caught him and is holding him above the stairs, while her sisters watch from farther down in midair.) Blossom: (setting him down) Professor, you should be more careful when coming down the steps. You could get hurt. (He just stands there, half-slumped over and too stunned to talk, as Bubbles and Buttercup fly over with several of the packages.) Buttercup: Hey, are these for us? (He nods weakly. Pause; all three zip away on the next lines.) Buttercup: Yeah! Bubbles: Yippee! Blossom: Thanks, Professor! (Sounds of the girls flying about and tearing wrapping paper are heard o.c.; he raises his hand as if to try to get their attention, then gives it up and drops to his knees. Cut to behind him and turn up slowly. They are giggling and attacking the pile of presents with gusto. As he stares, still at a loss for words, the camera moves from the girls over to the mixing bowl and the broken flask that had held the Chemical X. A bit of residue drips out; back to the Professor, who looks o.c. to it, then toward the girls. The bewildered look finally gives way to a warm, bemused smile.) (Buttercup flies over with a pile of action toys: pogo stick, stuffed alligator, video game, and such.) Buttercup: Hey, thanks! (She flies o.c.; next is Blossom, with books and a globe.) Blossom: Yes, Professor, thank you. (She flies o.c.; last is Bubbles, carrying a stuffed octopus, Octi.) Bubbles: This is the best gift ever, Dad. (She kisses him on the cheek and floats o.c. after her sisters. He remains where he is, then smiles broadly and tenderly.) Professor: (to himself, looking up after them) Yes, it is. (Pull back across the room. The girls are flying happily around with their presents and giggling over the booty, but, as the pull continues, we see one spectator who has a rather lower opinion of the situation: Jojo stands up into view, hiding around the corner of a large piece of equipment; his skin has turned green, the top of his skull is gone, and his brain has swollen all the characteristics of the future Mojo Jojo. He watches with disgust for a moment, then turns his back on the scene and walks o.c. Fade to black.) (Snap to the exterior of the house the next day. Inside, the Professor and the girls are in an empty room whose floor is covered with tarps. Each of the four has a paint roller, and cans and a flat paint pan are nearby.) Professor: Okay, girls. Now watch me. (He paints a pink streak on the wall; the screen immediately fills with splashes of the same color as the girls catch on. A moment more and they have stopped, the room is completely pink from floor to ceiling, but he is nowhere to be seen. His outline appears against the fresh coat of paint, and he steps away from the wall; his entire back half has been painted pink, while the area shielded by his body has not. He turns his head to look back at them, revealing his face as another area that did not get painted. The girls clap their hands to their mouths in surprise.) Professor: (chuckling) I think you missed a spot. (He runs the roller over his face; they have a good laugh at this. Now he heads for the door, the bare spot having been painted, as was the rest of his front from the neck down, apparently.) Ms. Keane: GIRLS! ABCS? Girls: (softly) A,B,C,D... (A board falls into view and breaks over their heads.) ...Eee! (They look up toward the ceiling as Buttercup rubs her head, and the camera follows their gaze on the next line. Above them, visible through the ceiling hole, are two construction workers. One is sawing a board, while the other holds another steady. This latter is the speaker.) Construction worker: Hey, gol-dang it, you done dern broke my board! Flamdangling consarglers! (Back to the girls.) Girls: (crushed) F. (Fade to black.) Continued in Act Two Category:Transcripts